The present disclosure relates generally to a computing devices, and more particularly to methods and systems for human interaction with a computing device.
The use of mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet devices has increased. Such mobile computing devices offer a variety of mechanisms that allow human users to interact with the devices. For example, such devices typically include a touchscreen that both displays information to a user and receives input from the user. Some devices also have physical buttons that allow the user to perform various functions with the device such as to raise or lower volume, or power the device on and off.
When using a mobile computing device such as a mobile phone for a communication session such as a phone call, the user generally holds the device up to his or her ear. Thus, when the user desires to interact with the phone in a certain manner, the user has to pull the device away from his or her ear in order to look at the touchscreen and provide the appropriate input into the touchscreen. It is desirable to find ways to improve the manner in which users interact with such mobile computing devices.